criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Team Led Astray
The Team Led Astray is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-ninth case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot After the reveal of Jax Morell's death, the player and an infuriated Silvano drove to the prison to find the prison ruined, and inside his cell, Jax stabbed dead in the heart and a spray painted message on the wall. The detectives then were forced to conclude that Jax's killer was a member of the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency after they suspected their own Chief Florence Aleiso. They then found clues to suspect weapons expert Vito Panzica as well partner Lydia Striker before Victoria told the detectives that they received a voicemail, which they realized was from the victim. When they listened to the voicemail, they learned that Jax had a relationship with Lydia, who they interrogated right after. Jax also told them he had hidden some clues in the break room, allowing Silvano and the player to find clues to suspect laboratory chief Thomas Wilford and laboratory assistant Fiona Carraway. Soon after, they found out about Vito's deceased fiancée before Florence told them that she was planning to resign. After Silvano and the player convinced her to not resign till the case was closed, the detectives then found out more about the chief when they found a news clipping. This forced the chief to confess that she was burdened with guilt as Jax had blamed her for her brother's death among the other ALEA members. They then found out about how Jax caused a lab accident that killed Thomas's daughter and how he bullied Fiona in high school following the ball they went together. They then finally found enough clues to incriminate the ALEA's traitor as Vito Panzica. Vito initially denied the claims, shocked they would even accuse him. As the pair delivered more and more evidence to the contrary, Vito snapped and confessed, insisting Jax had to die before he broke PANDORA code and spilled their secrets. He then congratulated the pair on figuring it out and started mocking them. He recounted how he had been loyal to PANDORA for years and had only been placed on the team to monitor and inform the organization of the police's moves. The murderous traitor started laughing, saying killing Jax was a sweet victory and that he'd finally avenged his late wife, whose death Jax was responsible for. Silvano then attempted to handcuff their former friend, prompting Vito to order him to let him go. When asked why they would let him go, Vito told them that PANDORA agents were stationed around the Ashton family home and would kill Jason and Katrina River Ashton if Silvano didn't let him go. Eventually, in a desperate attempt to save his family, Silvano let Vito go. Following this reveal, the player informed the rest of the team of their friend's treachery, vowing to capture him once and for all. After Vito's escape and freeing themselves from his defenses, Silvano and the player searched the victim's cell, where they found a taunting message on a cassette tape from Vito, who told them that he had made his move and they would have to take theirs. After speaking to Chief Aleiso, they then searched the HQ where they found a map that eventually led them to Vito. When Silvano attempted to arrest Vito, Vito told him that PANDORA had given his sister Katrina Macerno the lead into the Reaper, leading to her death at the hands of their mother. Refusing to let Vito get into his head, Silvano arrested Vito on the spot. In the trial, Judge Rodriguez told Vito, who had denied to tell them about PANDORA's motive behind the murders, that he deserved a lifetime sentence in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement. Vito then gave his last remark of PANDORA crushing the Agency, which Silvano disagreed with. Meanwhile, Victoria told Lydia and the player that she found out that Florence was planning to resign. After they found a camera with some memorable footage of Florence's life, they sent it to Callum who made it into a nice video. They then invited Florence to the party, who then thanked the team and declared that upon her resignation, Silvano would take her place as Chief of the Agency. She then called Silvano up to pin her Chief badge onto Silvano's blazer, emitting a cheer from the team and their relatives. After Florence's farewell party, the detectives regrouped with the newly-promoted Chief Ashton when Victoria showed them a map of PANDORA's warehouse. However before the team could do anything, a couple of FBI officers came to arrest Victoria, leading the team into the final chapter... Summary Victim *'Jax Morell' (found stabbed in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Obsidian Knife' Killer *'Vito Panzica' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Pretty Pieces *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows chess Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats Pretty Pieces *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows chess Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats Pretty Pieces *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows chess Profile *The suspect eats Pretty Pieces *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows chess Profile *The suspect eats Pretty Pieces *The suspect knows chess Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer knows chess. *The killer eats Pretty Pieces. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Cells. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Stained Pillow, Torn Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: ALEA Chief Badge; New Suspect: Florence Aleiso) *Talk to Florence Aleiso about Jax’s death. (New Crime Scene: ALEA Headquarters) *Investigate ALEA Headquarters. (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Transport Order; New Suspect: Vito Panciza) *Ask Vito Panzica about taking the victim to the prison. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Lost and Found Contents) *Examine Lost and Found Contents. (Result: Necklace) *Analyze Necklace. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Lydia Striker) *Ask Lydia Striker why she had the victim’s necklace. *Examine Torn Pillow. (Result: Killer’s Message) *Analyze Killer’s Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chess) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Break Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Thomas Identified; New Suspect: Thomas Wilford) *Interrogate Thomas Wilford about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Thomas knows chess) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: School Ball Photo) *Analyze School Ball Photo. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Fiona Carraway) *Ask Fiona Carraway about the victim inviting her to the senior/freshman ball. *Confront Lydia Striker about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Lydia knows chess and drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Jax’s Cell) *Investigate Jax’s Cell. (Clues: Scrapbook, Victim’s Lockbox) *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Gun Grease) *Ask Vito Panciza about the scrapbook on his deceased fiancée. (Attribute: Vito drinks coffee and knows chess) *Examine Victim’s Lockbox. (Result: Victim’s Boot) *Analyze Victim’s Boot. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer eats Pretty Pieces, Lydia eats Pretty Pieces, Vito eats Pretty Pieces) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Break Table. (Clues: Victim’s Flask, Tray of Dishes, Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Victim’s Flask. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Thomas’s Prints Identified) *Interrogate Thomas Wilford about his fingerprints on the victim’s flask. (Attribute: Thomas drinks coffee and eats Pretty Pieces) *Examine Tray of Dishes. (Result: Bullying Photo) *Ask Fiona Carraway about the victim bullying her throughout her freshman year. (Attribute: Fiona eats Pretty Pieces and knows chess) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (09:00:00) *Confront Florence Aleiso about the real reason why she wanted to resign. (Attribute: Florence knows chess, eats Pretty Pieces and drinks coffee) *Investigate ALEA Offices. (Clues: Paper Organizer, Locked Case) *Examine Paper Organizer. (Result: Lockbox Key) *Analyze Lockbox Key. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Knife Hilt) *Analyze Knife Hilt. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Obsidian Knife; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (5/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (5/6) *Investigate Prison Cells. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Recording Tape) *Analyze Recording Tape. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Aleiso about the developments. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate ALEA Headquarters. (Clue: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Vito’s Location) *Confront Vito Panciza once and for all. (Reward: ALEA Uniform) *Talk to Victoria about what she wants. *Investigate Break Room. (Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Lead Florence to her farewell party. (Reward: Burger; All tasks beforehand must be complete) *Go get Silvano Macerno in time for Florence’s speech. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest